


Wish-list

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Myflamingsword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myflamingsword/pseuds/Myflamingsword
Summary: Спенсер Рид знает, что выбирать для него подарок – та еще задача. Он решает немного помочь команде в её решении.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Wish-list

Спенсер Рид знает, что выбирать для него подарок – та еще задача. Но его команда любит сложности. Агенты отметают дорогие сорта кофе, забавные яркие носки и огромные кружки. Один за другим вычеркивают ящик шоколадных пончиков, шоколад, шоколадные торты. Идея с прикольной пижамой неплоха, но Хотч, услышав, отбрасывает ее со словами, что у Рида есть пижама под любой день недели и настроение. Гарсия перестает любить такие сложности, потому что Спенсер прочитал все книги, которые были в ее списке. Идея Дэйва с дорогим алкоголем отметается под суровым взглядом Аарона и напоминанием, почему Спенс не пьет крепкие напитки. Выбор подарка для их гения становится не просто сложностью, а целым квестом.

Спенсер, конечно, замечает все эти перешептывания и понимает, к чему ему задают «ненавязчивые вопросы». Когда дело касается семьи, лучшие профайлеры не умеют собирать информацию.

Рид ставит точку в своем списке желаний на день рождения и, улыбаясь, «ненавязчиво» оставляет его на видном месте. Он знает, что агенты обыщут его стол завтра утром. Не то чтобы это коварный план Спенсера, просто он слишком любит своих друзей и завтра утром немного опоздает.


End file.
